Intrigue at First Sight
by Mrs. Myka Wells
Summary: Pete takes Helena out for a night on the town. When they return, Helena decides that she wants to take a walk with Myka...
1. Night Out

**A/N-I posted this over on Archive of Our Own under the pen name Myka Wells, and decided I might as well post it here too. It's Bering and Wells fluff-ish, so it's naturally not going to be completely canon compliant...Still, I think the timing of the fic is vague enough that you could read it as canon or AU depending on what version of events make you feel better, because creating happy feels is what I aim to do here.**

**Can we all agree that it's safe to assume that a person writing Bering and Wells fluff does not own Warehouse 13? Yes? Good, now on with the show...**

It was all Pete's idea. Helena really should have been prepared for just about anything so long as it was equal measures shocking and absurd. They were staying the night in Provincetown after snagging Grace Darmond's wedding ring, which was causing women in committed same-sex relationships to marry men they hardly knew before returning a few days later with no memory of the events.

It hadn't been all that difficult to find the ring, and, in comparison with other missions, the snagging went smoothly. It helped that they had three agents on the job: Pete and Myka were the main agents, while Helena accompanied them as part of her probationary period as a reinstated agent.

It seemed awfully ridiculous to Helena that they were essentially suppose to be babysitting her, that a third agent went on the mission for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on Helena. It seemed particularly ridiculous when Helena had actually been the one to snag and bag the artifact.

But she put up with it because the third agent was Myka. Had she been a full agent, Helena would have been paired with Pete for this particular mission, which might have tested her sanity a bit more than necessary. With Myka around, some of Pete's excessive boyish energy was spent elsewhere.

Then there was the matter of simply enjoying Myka's company. They'd been able to spend the plane ride in quiet conversation about the latest books Helena was reading as part of her ambitious goal of catching up on the best literature since 1899. Myka lit up when she spoke about books, and she was so brilliant about it too, with an incredible eye for detail. Helena often just sat and listened, speaking only to prompt Myka to keep explicating her chosen text.

But now Myka was nowhere to be found. Instead, Pete had somehow managed to get Helena to accompany him for a night out on the town. He wanted to show her what a 21st century gay bar looked like and thought that Provincetown would be the very best place to do it. Helena still couldn't quite understand how it had happened, why she was going with Pete Latimer to Ladies Night at a gay dance club.

But there they were, standing in front of the place, having just been dropped off by a cab. Helena could already hear the music and feel it vibrating under her feet. She had a fleeting memory of walking past a place like this while in New York and thinking that only a person looking to achieve permanent hearing loss would enter such an establishment.

"Must we go in there?" Helena asked. "And how did Myka manage not to get pulled into this madness?"

"She didn't want to," Pete said.

"Did I give an impression that I felt any differently?" Helena replied incredulously.

"No, but she may or may not have offered to do all my paperwork for this mission if I shut up and left her alone. Besides," Pete said, then added in his humorously atrocious imitation of her accent. "You _are_ Miss. Many-of-my-lovers-were-men. We can't very well leave P-town without showing you a right proper gay bar."

"Good lord," Helena said as she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I am giving this exactly one hour before I leave you here."

"Challenge accepted," Pete said as he pulled her towards the door even thought there was a line already forming outside.

"But Pete, there's a wait to get in," Helena said.

"Yeah, but you're hot. Hot girls never wait in line, and I'm with you, so I'm kind of hot girl by proxy," Pete said. "You just have to work the girl at the door."

"I'm not _working_ anyone, Pete," Helena said. Pete was never shy about calling herself and Myka hot in an entirely platonic way, so Helena'd learnt to ignore it.

"Would you rather spend 45 minutes of your hour standing out in the cold with me? At least if you get us in, you'll be warm and getting free drinks from other hot women," Pete said.

Much as she was loath to admit it, Pete was right. Helena would rather be inside, warm and drinking alcohol than outside doing nothing in the cold, raw weather. Even if the music was obnoxiously loud, at least they'd be doing something. If nothing else, years in bronze had instilled in Helena a desire to be in constant motion.

"Alright, just this once," Helena said as she strode towards the woman at the door.

* * *

Myka loved her little, dysfunctional Warehouse family dearly. She really did. But she was also an introvert by nature, so she also enjoyed her alone time, and much preferred being in her hotel room reading to being out on the town. If that meant doing a little extra paperwork when they got back, then so be it.

She'd half hoped that Helena might also find a way out of Pete's plan because a night in with Helena doing nothing in particular sounded absolutely perfect. They'd spent so much time apart that little things like their conversation on the plane and playful banter during the mission made Myka crave Helena's company more than anything else.

But Pete had conned Helena into joining him, and they'd left a few hours ago, Helena's lack of enthusiasm more than made up for by Pete's excitement at showing H.G. a good time.

Myka closed her book and placed it on the nightstand. For a mystery novel, it lacked the tension she'd come to expect out of a good thriller, and Myka found herself nodding off during what was suppose to be the climactic chase scene.

She looked at the clock on the same nightstand to see that it was 1:03. No wonder she was getting sleepy. Myka flipped off the light mounted on the wall and slipped under her sheets.

What felt like only a few minutes later but could have been closer to an hour, Myka was startled out of a shallow half-sleep by the jarring metallic buzz of her Farnsworth. She groped around the nightstand, grabbed the Farnsworth, and clumsily turned the light on.

"Pete?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. "Why are you on the Farnsworth? Why do you even have a Farnsworth while you're out at a bar?"

"Chicks dig the Farnsworth, Mykes," Pete said. "It's retro, and steampunk is totally in."

"What do you want, Pete?" Myka said, not even willing to expend the energy to roll her eyes at him. "Because this clearly isn't an emergency."

"H.G. wanted me to, and she's pretty scary when she demands stuff," Pete said, then he looked off to his right and appeared to wave someone over. "Hey, H.G.! No, not that way come back this way. I got Myka on for you."

A few seconds later, Helena joined Pete in the frame.

"Well, will you look at that! There she is," Helena said, her speech lacking the usual crisp, precise diction and her accent even more pronounced than usual. "I demanded Pete use his Farnsworth because I wanted to see you."

"Yeah?" Myka replied for lack of anything better to say.

"Yes, you've such a pretty face. I like looking at your face," Helena said, then she looked to Pete, who'd nearly slipped out of view. "Doesn't Myka have a delightful face, Pete?"

"Yeah it's great," Pete said uncomfortably. "A great face. Do you think we can keep walking back to the hotel now?"

"But I just want to talk to Myka," Helena said. She pouted. The other woman actually pouted, and Myka knew with absolute certainty that Helena was at least three sheets to the wind.

"I'll tell you what Helena," Myka said. "Helena, can you look at me please?"

Helena refocused her attention on Myka and smiled.

"Yes, I am quite capable of looking at you," Helena said. "It's become one of my favorite things, actually."

"Good," Myka said, willing herself not to react too strongly to Helena's advances. Helena was drunk enough that she would probably regret most of what she was saying and doing, so Myka definitely did not need to be reading anything into this conversation. "Listen, if you do what Pete says and come back to the hotel, I will talk to you as much as you'd like."

"I'd like to walk and talk," Helena said. "Can we do that?"

"Yes, we can do that," Myka sighed as she sat up in bed. "But that means you have to come back here, alright?"

"Obviously. It would be quite foolish of me to run away after being offered a stroll with a beautiful woman," Helena said. "Don't you agree, Pete?"

"Yep, super foolish. Now please come on," Pete said. Myka couldn't help a little smirk at Pete's exasperation. He'd insisted on taking Helena out, and he was realizing a bit too late that drunk H.G. Wells was way too much for him to handle on his own.

"We'll be there in a jiffy, darling. Meet us out front in five minutes," Helena said. She winked and closed the Farnsworth.

* * *

By the time Myka got dressed and made her way through the lobby of the small hotel and out the door, Pete and Helena were approaching the building.

"Myka!" Helena said as she put her arm around Myka and leaned on her probably a bit more than necessary. "Glad to see you could join us. We missed you terribly this evening. Didn't we, Pete?"

"Sure did," Pete said. "But can we call it quits on the walk now, H.G.?"

"Well, you are not invited to walk with us, so your walk is over," Helena replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you think that's safe?" Pete asked.

"Pete, as you know from experience, my hand to hand combat skills are first rate, as are Myka's, and," Helena said giving Myka a quick up and down. "If I'm not mistaken, Myka is carrying a concealed tesla. That, or she's very happy to see me."

Myka felt her cheeks burn hot and was grateful for the fact that she was standing half in the shadow of the building. She had to say that she was impressed by Helena's perceptiveness given how drunk she appeared to be; Myka generally did an excellent job of concealing her weapon.

"We'll be fine, Pete," Myka said after swallowing to regain her composure. "It won't take long."

"Good luck with that and, just so you know, she's got a habit of wandering," Pete said as he turned towards the hotel door. "Now Uncle Pete is going to get some shuteye. Night kids."

"He's a good man," Helena said after Pete disappeared into the hotel. She walked in the general direction of the center of town, and Myka followed on instinct. "As far as men go."

"Yeah, he is," Myka said.

"Although he needn't have warned you about my wandering," Helena said as she linked arms with Myka without breaking stride. Myka knew that was a fairly common practice among platonic female friends in centuries past, so she allowed it without comment. "I intend to stay by your side. I only wandered because he bored me and there were more interesting things in the window of the sex shop down the street. It's a real pity they weren't open."

Myka smiled to herself and looked at the ground as they kept walking.

"So I assume you had a good time then?" Myka asked.

"I did. I got so very many free drinks, and no one to share them with," Helena said. "It would have been a shame for them to go to waste. I do think I underestimated the amount of alcohol good looks alone can get a woman in the 21st century. You would have receive a great number of free drinks too."

"I doubt I'd get nearly as many as you did," Myka said with a little self-deprecating laugh.

Helena stopped walking, which forced Myka to do the same. She turned to face Myka.

"Why do you do that, Myka?" Helena asked as she leaned closer. Myka couldn't tell if Helena was simply unsteady on her feet or if she'd moved that close on purpose. It wouldn't be the first time that she intentionally invaded Myka's personal space.

"I saw a lot of very attractive women tonight," Helena continued. "But none of them struck me in the same way that you did the very first time I saw you."

"That's probably because I had a gun pointed at your head the first time we met," Myka said as she resumed walking, this time with her head down. "That usually tends to leave an impression."

"No, that was the second time that I saw you," Helena said as she walked by Myka's side. "We met before the tour of my house, and I had the pleasure of watching you watch that foolish tour guide blather on about my brother. You've always fascinated me, Myka. Even then I was quite taken, and that is not something I would lie about."

Myka let a second of silence pass.

"Come now, darling," Helena said. "Do you find it that difficult to trust that I am capable of such embarrassingly truthful admissions? Because my consumption of alcohol has made me quite amenable to admitting any number of things."

"I believe you," Myka said. "I just, I don't know what to say to that kind of thing."

"Now, this may be a strictly Victorian notion," Helena said with mock seriousness. "But one generally says thank you when one receives a compliment."

"Well, then, thank you," Myka said smiling to herself at Helena's insistence that she acknowledge the compliment as a valid one, even if Myka didn't believe it.

"You're very welcome," Helena said. "Now I have a question in return."

"Yeah?"

"What did you think of me when we first met? Not guns and teslas," Helena said as Myka immediately opened her mouth to reply. "I know that you've a near photographic memory. You must recall having seen me before I put the tesla to Pete's head."

"I remember," Myka said, thinking back to that moment, a memory that was in fact remarkably vivid, given how long ago it had been. "Thinking that you had a beautiful smile. And when I heard you talking to the tour guide I thought your diction was nearly flawless. And fascinatingly unique."

"So you were intrigued as well then?"

"I guess, I mean, I was kind of distracted by trying to find, well, you," Myka said hastily, though that did nothing to get rid of the smug grin Myka saw when she glanced over at Helena.

"I daresay it was intrigue at first sight then," Helena said gesturing grandly with her free hand. "Which would be something like love at first sight without the instant romantic inclination. So not really love at all I suppose."

What started out as a grand idea to drunk Helena had apparently devolved into a troubling puzzle that Helena actually stopped walking to ponder.

"Intrigue at first sight, it's much like…what is it like?" Helena asked, more herself that Myka.

Myka sighed. She decided to help Helena out with this one because it would allow Myka to take control of the course of both the conversation and the walk. Much as Myka enjoyed Helena's company, it was cold, and the company could be just as good in the warmth and comfort of the hotel room. She linked arms with Helena and turned her back towards the hotel.

"It's chemistry," Myka said simply. "We have great working chemistry."

"Chemistry," Helena said, trying the word out. She nodded. "You are quite good with words, Myka. It's quite a useful skill, and one that I can appreciate as a writer. I do, however, have to disagree with your word choice. I don't care for your qualifier."

"No?"

"No," Helena said decisively. "I believe we do have excellent work chemistry, but our intrigue at first sight could not have been a product of work chemistry. It was simple chemistry."

They were coming up on the hotel, and Myka was glad for that. She was distinctly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, particularly give the fact that Helena was drunk. Maybe not incoherent, blackout, blind drunk, but Helena was still obviously under the influence.

"Maybe," Myka admitted as she lengthened and quickened her stride, moving Helena along with her. "But it's pretty much the same thing."

"Not at all actually," Helena insisted. "Work chemistry is 'oh I think that person would be someone whose skills and personality compliment mine in a way that gets a particular task done efficiently.' Much like you and Pete. Chemistry, on the other hand, is 'oh, I find you endlessly interesting, am attracted to something about you in a way that makes conversation engaging. This results in a very real possibility that I will develop feelings for you, feelings occasionally accompanied by the urge to take you on the nearest available surface.' Like you and I. Do you not see the difference?"

"I, I do," Myka said. "It, it's quite a difference."

She swallowed and looked directly at Helena, whose smile was somehow both soft and predatory. Myka had only a vague recollection of Helena maneuvering their position so that Myka leaned against their hotel building as Helena stood less than a foot away from her.

"You don't feel this way when Pete stands this close, do you?" Helena asked.

"No," Myka said thickly, not trusting herself to say anything more.

"You know," Helena said thoughtfully as she brought a finger up to trace along Myka's jawline. "You might have noticed that alcohol makes me eager to confess things. But I want you to know that these things, this praise and attention I'm giving you is merely an expression of my own barely concealed thoughts while sober. Alcohol, at least the quantity that I've consumed, merely loosens my lips. It does not cause them to speak falsehoods or exaggerations."

Myka thought fleetingly that, drunk as she was, Helena had no right to be so eloquent. Her speech might have lacked its usual crisp clarity, but she still had a way with words.

"Do you understand that? Because I am afraid that you will wake up tomorrow morning and convince yourself that I couldn't possibly have meant any of this," Helena said.

"Yes, I understand," Myka said.

"Good," Helena said, bringing her other hand to Myka's face. She looked at Myka for a long second. "Because I—

Helena paused mid-sentence as if the word slipped her mind and took a half step forward to press her body against Myka's body and her lips against Myka's lips.

Myka kissed back almost without thought, because kissing Helena like this felt like the most natural thing in the world. Her hands rested automatically on Helena's hips, then in Helena's hair, then around Helena's neck before Myka pulled herself together enough to stop the kiss.

"We shouldn't," Myka said breathlessly. "You're drunk."

"And you're the country's best secret service agent," Helena said. "Neither are reason enough to stop kissing me."

"I will not take advantage of you, Helena," Myka said.

Helena laughed out loud.

"Darling, I have you pinned against a wall, and my tongue was in your mouth moments ago. I am not the one being taken advantage of here," Helena said.

"You can't consent to anything right now, Helena," Myka said.

Myka hadn't removed her hands from Helena despite her protests. Part of it was wanting Helena to know that this wasn't a 'never happening' thing, just a 'not right now' rejection. It also just felt good to be so close to Helena.

"I disagree. However, I will consent to a postponement so long as we try this again when I'm sober," Helena said, then added with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she took a step back from Myka. "You'll find my tongue can be quite a bit more effective when my fine motor skills are not so compromised."

Myka swallowed hard as all the positively filthy things Helena could do with that tongue flitted through her head. Helena certainly didn't miss that reaction and smirked.

"We have ourselves a deal then?" Helena asked as she smiled that brilliant smile of hers.

"Yeah, definitely. We definitely have a deal," Myka said as she took Helena's outstretched hand and let Helena lead her inside.

**A/N-Given feedback I got over on Archive of Our Own, I'll probably/maybe try to write one more chapter of this little thing. Thoughts on that front?**

**Speaking of Archive of Our Own (AO3), I'll probably be using that site more often, possibly even posting over there before I mosey on over here, so if you want to, you can find a link on my profile to AO3.**

**Reviews are as delightful to me as post-it notes are to our friend Helena G. Wells!**


	2. Waking Up

**A/N-I posted this chapter over on AO3 last week, but I wanted to get it up over here too. There's probably about two more chapters left because I'm apparently incapable of writing anything less than like 10,000 words :) Enjoy! **

Helena woke the next morning disoriented, groggy and quite thirsty. Without opening her eyes, she attempted to assess her surrounding, because Helena had the distinct feeling that she was not in the bed she remembered falling asleep in.

As the last bits of sleep fell away, Helena realized exactly where she was. She was in Myka's bed. With Myka sleeping next to her. And Myka's arm draped over Helena's stomach while her chin nearly resting on Helena's shoulder. That was definitely something new.

Helena had only a vague memory of waking, still quite drunk and half asleep, to go to the bathroom. Myka's bed was a few feet closer to the bathroom than hers, so sleepy drunk logic naturally dictated that Helena curl up in the nearest available bed after going to the bathroom. Of course, it helped that Myka was in that bed, and cuddling Myka sounded far more pleasant than anything Helena's empty bed could offer.

Helena sighed and reached for her water on the bedside table only to realize that Myka'd set the tall glass of water on the other side of the table because Helena had started the evening in the other bed. It wouldn't have been a problem, but Helena did not want to wake sleeping Myka, not when the other woman looked so content.

The glass of water could wait a few minutes. Helena was afforded so few opportunities to look at Myka, to admire her openly without fear of Myka catching her doing it. And she had even fewer opportunities to do so while Myka appeared so relaxed and peaceful.

Helena hadn't been lying the previous night. Looking at Myka, being with Myka, had developed into one of her favorite things. And it had come upon her rather without warning, this urge to be forever in Myka's presence.

Helena used her free hand, the one not wedged between herself and Myka, to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen across Myka's face. Myka'd recently reverted back to her naturally curly hair, a decision that Helena approved of because it reminded her of the first time they'd met, when things were simpler, before the air had grown so thick with tension that Helena could hardly breathe.

First it had been sexual tension, then a dash of your standard villain-hero tension, then this fraught romantic tension that was both so similar to and so different, and so much more complicated than sexual tension. As an author, Helena thought she ought to have been able to describe the feeling better. But she couldn't for the life of her describe the tension that was so unique to her relationship with Myka.

Helena let her finger trace feather light down Myka's cheek after tucking the strand of hair. The touch, though fleeting and barely there, caused Myka to stir. She snuggled further into Helena's side and even rested her foot across Helena's ankle.

A second later, Myka squinted her eyes open and raised her head a few inches off the pillow.

"Helena?" she said, her voice deep and raspy with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was sleeping," Helena said. "Now, it appears that I'm being a rather proficient snuggle buddy."

Myka didn't sit up, but she scooted to her side of the bed as she turned to face Helena. She smiled uneasily.

"I don't usually do that," Myka said as her cheeks turned a rather adorable shade of pink. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," Helena said, turning on her side and propping her head up on her elbow. "If I objected to cuddling, then I would have stayed in my own bed. Which I clearly didn't."

"Clearly," Myka said with a grin that came a bit easier. "So, um, how're you feeling this morning?"

"Only minor hangover symptoms," Helena said as she rolled over to reach for the glass of water across the small bedside table that separated their beds. She took a few big gulps before turning back to face Myka. "I'm glad now that you coerced me into drinking all that water before bed last night."

"Coerced might be a bit harsh," Myka replied. "I prefer strongly encouraged."

"You threatened to arrange for me to be on gooery duty for the foreseeable future," Helena said. "I was being generous in not calling it blackmail."

Myka laughed at that, a laugh that reached her eyes as she grinned proudly at having successfully coerced Helena.

"I guess I drive a hard bargain," Myka said, her smile softening. "Especially where your well being is concerned."

Myka's eyes hadn't left Helena's the entire time, and they'd shifted from gleeful to affectionate. When her eyes did break contact with Helena's, they drifted down to Helena's lips. That only lasted about half a second before Myka moved abruptly away.

"I should really get dressed," Myka said as she looked away from Helena entirely and stood from the bed. She covered the few feet between the bed and her suitcase of clothes in three long strides and bent down to pick something out.

Helena knew it, knew that Myka would try to ignore what had happened the previous night. She'd known even as it was happening, had demanded Myka not do the very thing she was now doing. Helena knew why Myka did it, understood her urge to lessen the importance of the kiss to keep herself from getting hurt. That did not make it any less frustrating.

"Myka," Helena said as she sat up in bed. "Myka, look at me."

To her credit, Myka did turn to look at Helena, but her expression was entirely unreadable.

"You were going to kiss me," Helena said. A statement. Not a question that gave Myka any room to deny, because there was no room for plausible deniability. Myka had been a second from leaning in for the kiss, and Helena would not let her deny that.

"The thought might have crossed my mind," Myka said as she looked down at the shirt she had twisted up tightly in her hand. "But I have a lot of thoughts, so it's nothing, just, you can forget it."

"Why didn't you?" Helena asked.

"What?" Myka asked, her head snapping up to look directly at Helena.

"Why," Helena started as she got up from the bed and moved to stand directly in front of Myka. She let her hand drift up to tuck the same strand as earlier behind Myka's ear. "Didn't you kiss me? I distinctly recall making a deal with you last night."

"I, you, you were drunk, Helena," Myka said. "I wanted to believe you. I really did, but people don't realize they're making drunken mistakes until they're not drunk anymore. I wasn't about to compound the mistake by making it awkward for you, and then I'd—

Helena cut Myka off, pressing her lips to Myka's, swallowing the rest of Myka words, all of Myka's concerns, her anxieties, her doubts about Helena's feelings. Myka swayed a moment before smiling into the kiss and dropping the shirt she'd been clutching so that she could rest her hands in Helena's hair.

With this kiss, Myka was more forceful than the previous night. Helena gladly allowed it, because she'd never thought that having Myka Bering's tongue in her mouth would be a realistic possibility. Even the previous night, Helena had been the one to take the lead. She'd suspected Myka of holding back, but she hadn't realized how much until this moment.

Myka walked Helena backward as they continued kissing. It was only two and a half small steps before the back of Helena's legs touched the bed. She reached back blindly to ease herself onto the mattress and slide fully onto the bed, which meant that she had to break contact with Myka. But that was only for a second, because, the next moment, Myka straddled Helena and smiled down at her as she rested her hands on either side of Helena's head.

Myka's lips were already red and a bit swollen, her cheeks flushed, her breath shallow and uneven. Helena could not remember Myka looking so irresistible. It seemed quite impossible given the fact that she'd seen Myka in far more refined, revealing outfits than the shorts and baggy tshirt that Myka slept in. But she was positively breathtaking to Helena in that moment, because that look, that intensity, it was all for Helena.

Helena pulled Myka down for a hard, possessive kiss that Myka only fully yielded to when Helena let Myka's tongue in. Helena loved this new side to Myka, this push and pull that she exerted in kissing, the dominance that she asserted without ever overpowering Helena or ignoring Helena's needs.

"Good lord," Helena said breathlessly when Myka pulled back for a breath. "I fear we've been quite foolish."

A moment of panic flashed across Myka's features, but Helena tightened her grip on Myka as she ran a finger up and down Myka's spine.

"I'm sorry, I—

"What I meant," Helena said before pressing a kiss to Myka's jaw. "Was that, for two adults of above average intelligence, we've taken far too long to try this. We were foolish to ever resist something so immensely enjoyable."

Myka grinned as she leaned into the kisses that Helena trailed down her neck.

"Very immensely enjoyable," Myka said.

"As a widely celebrated author, I probably ought to point out the redundancy there," Helena said as she pushed Myka's shirt up, eliciting a shiver and a contented sigh. "But I'm far too interested in discovering what other sounds I can cause you to make."

"Mmm," Myka hummed as she caught Helena's lips in a kiss. In the moment's hesitation that created, Myka had both of Helena's wrists pinned by her head. "Not before I get to hear a little something from you."

"I'll have you know that I'm rather quiet in bed. Focused, if you will," Helena said with a smirk. "Victorian walls were terribly thin, so it started as a matter of necessity, more for the comfort of my partners than myself. At some point, it eventually turned into a habit. Now, I find I'm only vocal when I positively cannot contain myself."

As Helena spoke, Myka trailed kisses down Helena's neck, kissing hard enough that Helena was certain she'd have at least one hickey. It took some restraint to not undermine her previous point by sighing with each kiss.

"All I heard there," Myka said as she kissed her way back up to Helena's mouth while maintaining a firm grip on Helena's wrists. "Was that I've got to make this really good."

"I've no doubt of your abilities," Helena said as Myka hovered over her with a half-grin. Helena licked her lips as her eyes drifted to Myka's lips. "Although I am quite tactile, so being able to use my hands might improve my experience."

Myka raised an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Then all good things in time," Myka said as she released one of Helena's hands to rest one hand on Helena's cheek and brush her thumb over Helena's lips. She kissed Helena, slipping her tongue into Helena's mouth quickly before pulling back. "But it's my turn first."

"Is this where I find out you're a top, then?" Helena asked as she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Because you seem rather intent on bossing me around."

"Maybe it is," Myka said. "It's certainly no secret that I like to be in control."

Myka smiled as she took the liberty of pushing Helena's blue cotton sleep shirt up. Helena sat up the best she could so that Myka could get the garment off. With the shirt off, Helena fell back on the pillow as she looked up at Myka.

Myka stayed there, straddling Helena and just looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered and Helena could've sworn she heard Myka whimper when she got her first good look at Helena lying topless underneath her.

"My God, you're gorgeous," Myka whispered, her fingers moving slowly, floating lightly over Helena's skin, up her stomach, then back down, stopping just short of touching Helena's breasts.

Helena would normally have had any number of quips about the number of people who'd told her just that, but she was entirely disarmed by the look in Myka's eyes and the tenderness of her touch. The look was full of need and desire, but there was something softer there.

It was adoration. Myka knew every inch of Helena's damaged soul and still managed to find something worth adoring. That, that disarmed the great H.G. Wells more than virtually anything else could have.

"As are you, darling," Helena said. She pulled Myka down for a quick kiss, then let her eyes flutter closed as rested her forehead against Myka's. "As are you."

Myka kissed Helena, a smile on her lips. Helena leaned into the kiss and deepened it, pressing her lips harder, more insistently against Myka's.

As the kiss deepened, Myka released Helena's other wrist. Myka's hands moved quickly, erratically over Helena's skin, never resting in one place for more than half a second, like she couldn't make up her mind, like she wanted to feel every part of Helena all at once.

Myka only took her hands off of Helena's body long enough to remove her own shirt. Then they were resting right back on Helena's chest.

"Well then, that's," Helena stammered and trailed off. She swallowed as Myka hovered over her, allowing Helena a good long look. Myka had that mischievous half smile that so suited her.

Helena normally considered the smile adorable, but she was quickly learning that context was everything, because it wasn't adorable anymore. It was sexy, full of promises that Myka had plenty of ideas, plenty of delightfully debauched ideas on how best to rid Helena of her habitual silence in bed.

Seeing Myka in all of her topless glory was delightfully exhilarating, but the real payoff, the part that Helena enjoyed most was feeling Myka on top of her, feeling so much of Myka's skin pressed against hers, all her warmth and softness.

Helena smiled into the kiss.

"What?" Myka asked, a playful, flirty lilt to her voice. "Could you possibly be thinking about?"

"Just enjoying myself," Helena said before pulling Myka back down into another deep, hard, slow kiss.

**A/N-Next chapter will be more sexy business from Myka's POV...**

**Thoughts? Reviews make my day!**


	3. Only for You

**A/N-Here's the third chapter. It's been up on AO3 for awhile, but I decided to post it here too for the folks who don't use that site as much. Thanks for the reviews so far! There's still a chapter or two left in this thing :)**

**If I owned Warehouse 13, I would Bering and Wells would be undeniably canon. Bering and Wells is not undeniably canon. Therefore, I do not own Warehouse 13. Logic can be such a bummer...**

Myka had a hard time believing this was actually happening, that she was topless, making out with an equally topless Helena G. Wells. Even after the previous night, with the flirting and the kissing and the promise of more kissing, Myka couldn't find it in herself to entertain the possibility that it might lead to something like this.

Not until Helena kissed away her worries.

Then something in Myka broke. Or healed, or snapped into place. Whatever it was, something changed, and Myka knew with more certainty than ever before exactly what she wanted. She wanted Helena. Wanted her so badly and so_ right now_.

So here they were. Myka's newest obsession was officially kissing Helena, so much so that she almost didn't want to stop long enough to explore further. Almost.

When Helena admitted to enjoying herself with just the kisses, something else in Myka snapped into place, pushed her forward, compelled her to see just how much enjoyment she could give Helena Wells. Myka didn't normally move quite so quickly with someone she hadn't technically been on a date with, but there was nothing normal about H.G. Wells or Myka's relationship with her.

Myka moved her fevered kisses down Helena's neck. She knew that her enthusiasm would likely leave Helena with a mark or two, but Myka quickly forgot any trace of guilt or concern when those extra enthusiastic kisses drew breathy sighs and a few whimpers from Helena.

Myka's hands moved tentatively at first to brush over Helena's breast, but she became bolder, more confident as her mind clouded over and her focus narrowed. Myka was focused on Helena to the exclusion of all else. Even Myka's own release was secondary. She needed more than anything to pour everything she felt into this encounter, to show Helena the depth of her feelings, how much Myka truly needed her.

Myka allowed Helena's hands to rest on her back, then her neck, then in her hair. She allowed those hands to go where ever Helena wanted simply because it felt too good to stop. Over 100 years on this planet had apparently given Helena enough time to memorize each and every erogenous zone and how to best stimulate them. Because Helena had yet to really pay much attention to anything below Myka's waist, and Myka already found herself making decidedly unladylike noises she had no intention of making.

After one particularly well placed kiss just below Myka's ear coupled with Helena's fingers brushing over Myka's breast drew a breathy moan, Myka felt Helena smile against her skin.

"You're quite easy to please, aren't you, darling?" Helena whispered in Myka's ear. She could've said anything in that voice and it would have sounded positively sinful.

Myka only hummed her assent. She move her hand from Helena's left breast where it'd been resting, trailing it down Helena's stomach, hesitating only long enough to get her hand under the waistband of Helena's shorts. As it turned out, drunk Helena hadn't seen any need to wear underwear to bed. Myka smirked wickedly when Helena gasped at the surprise contact.

"It seems you're quite easy to please too," Myka said. "Or I guess I should say it feels like you're quite easy to please."

"Only for you," Helena said breathlessly as she rested both her hands on Myka's cheeks.

The cocky, sly smile wasn't there anymore. Helena looked at Myka with a particular brand of intensity that Myka'd never seen in her. It was enough to still all of Myka's movement. In that moment, Myka could not have looked away from Helena even if she'd wanted to.

"Do you understand?" Helena said, her eyes fluttering closed when Myka's fingers twitched involuntarily in that way that muscles only do when you're consciously trying to stay perfectly still. "Only for you."

Something about that confession felt monumentally important. Helena's emphasis, her tenderness, the fact that she stopped as they were getting to the best part to make sure Myka understood. It felt suspiciously like a declaration of love.

"I understand perfectly," Myka said as she slid her hand out of Helena's shorts to rest back on Helena's breast. "And the feeling is very, very mutual."

Helena grinned so broadly that it might have turned into a laugh had Myka not taken the opportunity to kiss Helena, a kiss less sexual and far more romantic than all of the previous kisses.

Myka so lost herself in kissing Helena that she forgot her master plan. The plan involved ridding Helena of her shorts and showing Helena that Myka's long, dexterous tongue wasn't just good for that cherry stem trick that always so delighted Helena.

She was cognizant enough of her plan, however, that she managed to get herself out of her shorts and underwear with only about a second and a half interruption in the kissing.

With the last of her clothes on the floor with her shirt, Myka rested almost her entire body weight on Helena, relishing how close, how impossibly close it made her feel to Helena. She could feel everything and nothing but the woman beneath her. Myka's senses were heightened, but only where it concerned Helena. Everything else dulled to unimportant background noise, because Myka had half-naked Helena G. Wells on her back, and now Helena was sighing her name like it was a prayer while she touched Myka in all the right places.

Myka's body seemed to move of its own accord as she trailed her lips down Helena's body, kissing, licking, nipping in the same places that Myka herself found most pleasureable. It worked for Helena too, because the other woman squirmed beneath her and the hand resting on Myka's shoulder tightened with each passing moment. Helena also wasn't being particularly quiet.

"Myka," Helena groaned as Myka paid special attention to Helena's breasts. "Oh my, Myka, that's good."

Myka smiled against Helena's skin. She left a few more kisses before moving down Helena's stomach. When she got to Helena's shorts, the last bit of clothing Helena had on, Myka hesitated. Her hand had already been down there, and Myka had already completely disrobed herself, but actually taking off the shorts, the very last bit of clothing between them, felt like a big step to take without being absolutely sure that's what Helena wanted.

"Are you sure?" Myka asked. She was surprised by how small and hesitant her own voice sounded.

"Myka, my dear," Helena said. Instead of the frustration and impatience that Myka half expected at the interruption, Helena's voice was tender, and her eyes seemed to smile. "For as long as I can remember, I've want nothing more than to make love to you. So, yes, I am quite certain."

Make love.

Helena'd called it making love. Not fucking, not fornicating, not sleeping with, not any of the other colorful euphemisms for sex that were probably at Helena's disposal. It shouldn't have come as that much of a shock; this did feel more like making love than any one of those other things. At least it felt like that to Myka. Myka simply hadn't expected Helena to feel that way or at least hadn't expected her admit to it so openly.

Myka smiled enthusiastically, a big goofy smile that did not at all fit the sexy position she was in, but she couldn't help herself.

She crawled back up Helena's body to kiss her, hoping to show Helena the same tenderness Helena exuded when she just looked at Myka.

"Mmm," Helena said as Myka rested her forehead against Helena. "Whatever I did to deserve that I ought to do more often."

Myka gave Helena another lingering peck on the lips before hooking her fingers into the waistband of Helena's shorts. With Helena's full cooperation, Myka got them off quickly and tossed them off to the side of the bed.

Myka knelt between Helena's legs, resting her hands there, rubbing slow circles up and down Helena's thighs, marveling at her luck, at how absolutely fantastic it felt to have Helena lying in front of her, completely bare and open to Myka.

And, God, the woman really was flawless.

"I love," Myka started before realizing what she was saying. "I love looking at you. I love looking at you so much."

"The feeling is quite mutual," Helena said as she took hold of Myka's hand, which had drifted up Helena's inner thigh. Without breaking eye contact, Helena guided Myka's fingers rest between Helena's legs. "That really is all for you. No one else."

For an author, Helena really could be a woman of few words. But these words were enough this time. They were more than enough because of the sincerity and absolute gravity with which Helena spoke them. She needed Myka to not just understand the words, but to feel them as well.

Myka ran her fingers over Helena twice before slipping two fingers easily inside her.

Helena let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. On instinct, it seemed, Helena reached out and grabbed hold of Myka's other hand which now rested on Helena's hip. She squeezed it as Myka began moving, slowly, very, very slowly at first, working her way up to a more effective pace.

Helena's eyes fluttered closed around the third stroke, and the sounds, god, the sounds Helena made were positively, intoxicatingly erotic. Even if Myka's brain wasn't clouded over, she would've had a difficult time describing the beauty of those sounds, of Helena's breathless whimper-moan as Myka picked up her pace, of Helena's gasp-groan when Myka's palm brushed her clit. Then there was the added bonus of knowing Helena wasn't normally so vocal, that she made those noises because she positively could not help herself.

Myka had every intention of watching Helena, of never once taking her eyes of Helena as she moved gradually towards orgasm. But those sounds, those sounds made Myka want to pleasure Helena in every way possible.

Myka leaned over Helena's center as her fingers continued their work, only adjusting them enough to give her tongue room to work. She took a moment to enjoy the smell of sex all over and around Helena before running her tongue slowly over Helena's clit. Helena's eyes were still closed, so the added stimulation came as a shock.

"Bloody hell," Helena hissed, her hips arching up to meet Myka's tongue. That out of character curse was a good sign; Helena claimed to only ever curse when she could think of no other words to use.

The added stimulation did in fact pull newer, even more erotic noises from the back of Helena's throat, deep, almost guttural noises.

Myka took her time getting use to Helena's body and the ways that it reacted, taking great pleasure in slowly working her tongue over Helena's most sensitive spots. When it seemed Helena had adjusted to Myka's chosen technique, Myka picked up the pace of her fingers and increased the force of her tongue against Helena's skin. It had the desired effect of yet again taking Helena by surprise.

"Oh, Myka. Oh my God, Myka," Helena gasped as she rested her free hand on the back of Myka's head and tangled her fingers in Myka's hair. "Yes, right there, darling. Myka, please, Myka. Please."

Myka had never heard her sound so needy and desperate. Myka could feel the muscles around her fingers start to contract, could tell that all that tension in Helena's muscles was about to unravel, that Helena was about to fall to pieces. Myka wanted that, but not like this. She wanted to see Helena, to hold her as she came.

Myka looked up just enough to make eye contact with Helena and smiled wickedly. She rarely talked dirty during sex, but Helena kind made Myka want to try new things.

"You want a taste yourself on my tongue?" Myka asked without slowing the pace of her fingers. Helena opened her mouth to speak, but only managed to nod. "Talk to me. Tell me you want it, Helena."

Helena used the hand resting in Myka's hair to pull Myka up and into bruising kiss. Earlier, Myka had been very careful to assert dominance in kissing because that's always what she did with a new lover, but she was beyond caring now, now was just tongues and teeth and lips, and Helena's taste in Myka's mouth.

Myka's fingers kept working, kept the pace she'd set before because Helena was so close, so right there. Myka could see it, feel it, taste it in the desperation of her kisses.

"God, Myka," Helena whispered breathlessly as she rocked her hips against Myka's hand and dug her fingernails into Myka's back, creating a delicious pleasure-pain sensation that shot right to her core. "God, I need it, Myka. I need you, Myka. Please."

"You've got me, Helena. I'm all yours," Myka said, breathless from the exertion that it took to keep the pace she'd set. "All yours."

One more hard thrust and Helena came completely apart, Myka could feel it in the way Helena's grip on Myka's hand tightened, in the way her head fell back and eyes closed, in the arch of Helena's spine and in the sound, the loud, long moan that came from somewhere deep inside Helena. It sounded a lot like she was trying to call out Myka's name but the syllables refused to go together properly because she was that undone.

Myka slowed her fingers, easing Helena back down to earth, allowing her time to put herself back together. And she held Helena's body against hers, slipping an arm around Helena's back, resting her forehead against Helena's as the other woman's body shivered a few times with the aftershock of the orgasm that had just crashed over her.

With each slowing stroke, Helena whimpered a little, probably still extra sensitive to any stimulation.

"Shh, I've got you," Myka whispered as she slipped her fingers out. "I've got you."

"Yes, you do," Helena said, her eyes opening as she smiled lazily up at Myka, who'd yet to move from her spot on top of Helena.

"I do what?" Myka asked, smiling back down at Helena.

"You said you had me," Helena said, slowly, as if the capacity for speech was still coming back to her. "And I agreed. You have me, all of me. For as long as you see fit."

"Good. Because I kind of like having you around," Myka said as she shifted her body weight off Helena.

Myka didn't move far though. She left her leg draped over Helena's and slung her arm over Helena's stomach as she rested her chin on Helena's shoulder and observed the woman in profile. Seeing Helena Wells drift in a post-orgasm haze was a singular experience that Myka would not dare miss a moment of.

A sleepy smile spread across Helena's face as her eyes remained closed.

"And I very much enjoy being around," Helena said. She shifted so that Myka was snuggled even closer. She sighed as she stretched and repositioned her legs so that she could rub her foot against Myka's leg.

"Good Lord, woman, you've done a number on me. I'm positively spent."

"That was rather my point," Myka said.

Helena opened her eyes and turned her head to face Myka. The smile on her lips was somehow both adoring and boardering on lecherous.

"You know, I do have to admit to bending the truth on one point I made last night," Helena said.

"Yeah?" Myka replied.

It was her go to response when something Helena said made her unaccountably anxious. Even though they'd just had a moment or three, Helena's confession played on Myka's biggest fear after kissing Helena the previous night: that Helena might regret her behavior.

"It's nothing bad," Helena said, running her fingers over the arm that Myka rested on Helena's stomach. "I just realized that I implied that my physical attraction to you was not instantaneous. Though I have grown to appreciate you more, I was quite physically attracted to you on our first meeting. I was in the midst of what one might call an eleven decade dry spell, so the idea of taking you up against a wall in my old bedroom two floors up held significant appeal."

Myka swallowed and breathed out through her nose. She was already so incredibly turned on from pleasuring Helena, and the kind of visuals Helena's fantasy conjured were of no help in softening the edge.

"Does it still hold significant appeal?" Myka asked suggestively, so badly hoping she could play it cool, or at least as cool as Helena usually was.

"Any fantasy that involves me taking you up against a surface of any kind holds very significant appeal," Helena said. She moved so that she was resting on Myka, a knee on either side of Myka's legs and propped herself up on her elbows so that hair fell around her face as she hovered over Myka. "But I'd prefer to stay in bed just a bit longer today."

"Why? Are you still positively spent?" Myka asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Helena grinned.

"You know, it's not very nice to tease the woman who is about to give you multiple orgasms," Helena said.

"Multiples, huh? You always were cocky, Wells," Myka said, though she found the assertion entirely within reason given how impossibly turned on she already was.

"I'm simply confident in my rather considerable abilities," Helena said. She tossed her hair over one shoulder and kissed Myka. The kiss so distracted Myka that she didn't register Helena moving her leg between Myka's legs until Helena pressed down directly on Myka's clit.

Myka pulled away from the kiss to gasp at the surprising surge of arousal. It was a little embarrassing to think that that contact alone nearly made her cum.

"Jesus Christ, Helena!"

It spilled from Myka's lips before Myka could stop herself.

"Turnabout is fair play, my dear," Helena whispered in that sinfully sensuous voice of hers. "And you were quite intent on continually surprising me."

Myka responded only by pulling Helena down into a bruising, rough, desperate kiss. She dug her fingers into Helena's back as Helena peppered her neck with kisses and moved her body slowly against Myka's. The movement was almost imperceptible, but just enough to create delightful friction that set Myka on edge, right on the edge of losing control.

There was not telling how long Myka could have remained suspended in this state of being, no telling how long she could have lingered in this space of glorious, tantalizing almost-bliss.

Myka had no way of testing her endurance though, because the door to the adjoining room suddenly swung open and Pete entered without so much as a quick knock as he opened the door.

"Holy crap!" he said, probably loud enough that their neighbors could hear.

"Shit! Pete!" Myka said as she yanked a sheet which had only barely been covering Helena's ass over them both herself and Helena.

Helena, for her part, moved quickly off Myka at the sound of a surprise visitor, but did not look half as mortified as Myka thought she should have.

Pete at least had the decency, or sense of self preservation, to turn away as Myka covered herself. But apparently not enough good sense to leave immediately.

"Is this, I mean, is that what those noises were? I thought maybe it was my other neighbors, but, wow, I mean—

"Pete, get out!"

"But I—

"Out!" Myka snapped. She probably didn't look nearly as intimidating as usual with just a sheet clutched against her chest, but her tone apparently worked well enough that Pete threw his hands up.

As he closed the door behind him, he shot back over his shoulder.

"Better get ready though, lovebirds. Checkout's in like ten minutes," he said before closing the door.

Myka groaned in frustration and fell back on the bed. She was now sexually frustrated, embarrassed, and running late.

Helena, still lying where she'd moved when Pete entered, turned her head and smiled affectionately as she gave Myka a peck on the lips. She lingered on Myka's lips for a second.

"Don't worry, darling," Helena said. "We shall have plenty of time later to finish what you've started."

"Ugh, how are you so not mortified about this?" Myka asked as she let the sheet fall away from her chest so that she could push her hair out of her face.

"I've been walked in on in far more compromising positions," Helena said. "Besides, Pete is rather perceptive. It can't have come as a shock to him that we'd eventually end up in bed together."

"But, Helena, I…that doesn't mean he had to see it happening!" Myka started, the blush that hadn't quite left rising in her cheeks. " And how do you even get much more compromising than what just happened? We were making out completely naked!"

"I know what we were doing. I actually remember quite vividly," Helena said, a playful lilt to her voice. She sat up with her back to Myka, stretched her arms over her head, and took a long drink of water. "It is rather a shame that I didn't get to finish my work. But that shade of red is so endearing on you that it's almost worth it."

Helena got up from the bed and walked over to her suitcase on the other side of the room. Even grumpy and sex deprived as she felt, Myka had the fleeting thought that she could absolutely get use to having Helena Wells walking around naked in her hotel room.

"Besides," Helena said. She bent down to choose a bra and shirt, then turned back around and smirked wickedly at Myka, who hadn't been able to stop herself from shamelessly staring at the view as Helena bent over. "If you positively cannot wait, I've heard rumors of some sort of 'mile high' club that we might be able to join."

"I think I'll be able to contain myself for a few hours," Myka said as she threw the sheet off her and walked over to retrieve the shirt she'd dropped on the floor when Helena first kissed her. "Pete's guest appearance definitely softened the edge a little bit."

Myka examined the wrinkled shirt then threw it back in her small suitcase in favor of examining another one. Myka did it all with her back to Helena as the other woman dressed, not out of any sense of modesty, but because Helena was a distraction that she didn't have time for at the moment. As it was, she had to trim her usual packing routine by ten minutes. It still took quite an effort to not turn around for a quick peek.

Myka stood from where she'd been kneeling by her suitcase. Not a few seconds after that, she felt Helena's warm, still naked body press against her back and Helena's long fingers resting on Myka's bare stomach.

Myka leaned back into Helena's embrace and sighed. They so did not have time for this, but Myka couldn't find it in herself to move away, not when this was the very thing she'd had multiple, vivid dreams about.

"I admire your will power, darling," Helena said, her lips brushing against Myka's ear as her fingers drifted slowly down Myka's stomach until they rested between Myka's legs. Myka's body gave a delightful little jolt when Helena's fingers came to rest on just the right spot. "However, should you change your mind, I am more than willing to offer some very…satisfying in-flight entertainment."

Then, all at once, Helena's touch disappeared completely, and Myka whimpered both at the loss of contact and the flood of indecent thoughts that Helena's voice alone put into Myka's head.

Myka spun around to face Helena, whose grin was about as far from innocent as Myka had ever seen on anyone.

With that kind of temptation, this was definitely going to be a long flight home.

**A/N-Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

** I love reviews almost as much as Pete loves cookies!**


	4. Getting Home

**A/N-As usual, this is already over on Ao3, but I like to cover all my bases. I also sympathize with folks who can't get comfortable with that site, so here you go...**

Helena marveled at many abilities that Myka Bering demonstrated in the course of working a case. She admired Myka for her knowledge of so many of the world's languages and the vast knowledge of world literature that came with it. She admired Myka for the precision of her fighting technique in close quarter, hand to hand combat. And her near perfect aim with a gun. And a tesla. And a sword. The list went on and on.

But, more than anything else, Helena admired Myka's ability to control Pete.

In the time that it took to check out of the hotel, drive to the airport, and board the plane, Myka had managed to keep Pete from mentioning or even alluding to what he'd walked in on, even though Helena knew that he was probably sorely tempted to make some kind of juvenile remark about boobs or naked ladies on at least three different occasions.

Using a combination of dangerous glares when Pete looked ready to misbehave and snacks as distraction, Myka managed to actually shut Pete up about what he'd seen until about a half an hour after take off.

Helena had settled under a small, thin airplane blankets with her eyes closed and her chair reclined so that she might try to catch up on some of the sleep she'd missed out on the previous evening. Helena was starting to doze when Pete dared for the first time to broach the subject with Myka.

"So, Mykes?"

"Yeah?"

"You and H.G., huh?" he said.

"What about it?" Myka asked with a tone that indicated her complete lack of interest in having this particular conversation.

"C'mon, Myka. Don't tell me we're just not going to talk about the fact that I walked in on you and H.G. rolling around naked in bed together," Pete said.

"We weren't rolling around," Myka said.

"Fine, there was no rolling, but there was definitely other stuff. Like stuff you can hear through the walls kind of stuff. And there was without adoubt a whole lot of naked going on up in that bed," Pete said. "And, not going to lie, that room totally smelt like sex."

Well, Helena thought, Pete always did get directly the point on these matters.

"Please, shut up Pete," Myka said, though her voice was more resigned than annoyed. "It was mortifying enough without ever having to hear you say that."

"C'mon. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You bedded H.G. Wells, man. I mean, it's hot," Pete said. That must have earned him a withering glare, because when he spoke again, he sounded a lot more defensive. "Hey, I'm just saying, if I looked like you and H.G. looked like her, that would have happened a lot sooner than it did."

"Oh, so you're a sexually fluid woman now? Is that how you're making this judgement call? Or are you just basing that on the fact that you had your tongue in her mouth before you even knew her first name?" Myka retorted. Helena suppressed a grin at Myka's quick comeback.

"You know what I mean," Pete said. "It's been really obvious for a really long time now that you guys needed to get it on, like, yesterday."

"I'm not talking about this, Pete," Myka said. Helena felt her shift in her seat. "Besides it was just, I don't even know what it means. So can we please not make this a thing?"

Well, that was a surprising development. Helena thought she'd made it quite clear that what happened was about more than getting each other off. And she was fairly certain that Myka felt the same way. On the other hand, Helena knew all too well though that Myka's brain had a way of finding ways that something wouldn't work, ways that she might get let down. It was a natural impulse for her, borne out of being let down and heartbroken too many times. Helena hated that her own betrayal had played a significant role in reinforcing that impulse in Myka. She could never make that completely right, but Helena would do her best to prove that little doubtful voice in Myka's head wrong at every turn from here on out.

Still acting as if she were asleep, Helena rested her head on Myka and snuggled into Myka's shoulder.

"Yeah, and that's totally the kind of snuggling that H.G. Wells does when she's not completely smitten," Pete said.

"She's sleeping, Pete," Myka lowered her voice now that Helena's head was resting on her. "She might even snuggle with you under those circumstances."

"Well, she's had plenty of opportunities on these plane rides, and I never got quite so lucky," Pete said. "You're a different story. It's happened more than a few times when you were both sleeping, Mykes."

"Can we just drop it, please," Myka said. "I'll, we'll figure it out. Just, later, alright?"

Pete sighed and fell silent for a moment.

"I wasn't going to tell you this, because, you know, I value my manhood, and H.G. would be so pissed," Pete started. "But, you know, she couldn't stop talking about you last night."

Helena was a split second away from 'waking up' so that Pete wouldn't reveal some truly embarrassing information. Then Myka replied, and she sounded so flattered, so pleased, so relieved by the revelation that Helena remained still.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She had some really hot women hitting on her. Like not just kind of hot. They were super hot, 11 on a scale of 1 to 10, women hitting on her. Even the bartender was—

"Pete, get to the point," Myka cut in. If Helena wasn't mistaken there was a bit of jealousy there.

"Yeah, well, anyway," Pete said. "We know H.G.'s got all kinds of game when she wants to, but she didn't even pretend that she was interested in any of them. After a few drinks, she just kept talking about you, asking me what I thought you were doing, talking about how brilliant you were. She kept saying 'my Myka' this and 'my Myka' that. By the time we left she was telling everyone we passed that she was going home to see her Myka. It was sweet in a really obnoxious way."

Myka laughed softly.

"That, it is, it's kind of…sweet," Myka said. Though Helena couldn't see Myka, she would have bet good money that Myka was blushing. "Thanks for telling me."

"You better be grateful," Pete said. "I'm risking the wrath of H.G. Wells here if she ever finds out I told you."

Helena stifled a laugh and turned her head down and into Myka's shoulder so that Pete and Myka couldn't see her smile. It was good to hear that she still instilled some level of genuine fear in him. It meant she still had some small amount of control over him.

"C'mon, she's not that scary," Myka said.

"Maybe she's not scary for you. You're all head over heels for each other," Pete said. "But the rest of us can't offer orgasms to keep her happy."

"Pete!" Myka hissed. Helena heard the soft thud as Myka's fist apparently collided with Pete's arm.

"Ouch! Jeez, woman, I'm going to have a permanent bruise there if you keep doing that," Pete said.

"Good," Myka said. Helena could imagine Myka's eyes as they narrowed in mock annoyance. "Serves you right."

"Alright, you win. You always win," Pete said. "Happy?"

"Very happy," Myka said, probably raising her eyebrows and smirking at him.

Helena loved that she could imagine Myka's reaction to everything that Pete said in such vivid detail. Pete and Myka had been together so long, developed such a rhythm, a friendly banter that was so dependable and reliable. Helena knew that Myka needed that levity, that dependability in her otherwise chaotic life, and Helena was glad that a good, decent man like Pete could be the one to offer that to Myka.

"Seriously though, I really am happy for you, Mykes," Pete said. And he was actually capable of fleeting moments of maturity when Myka needed that too.

"Thanks, Pete," Myka said softly, a smile in her voice. "Do you think that means that you could maybe not give the entire team explicit details of what you saw today? I mean, they're going to know probably, just, they don't need the dirty details."

"As long as H.G. doesn't find out what I told you, then I think we're even," Pete said. "Besides, you're like my sister. Yeah, you and H.G. are hot in theory, but I so didn't need to see it. Definitely not something I'll be thinking about when I have some alone time with little Pete late at night."

"Pete!"

Helena heard Myka's fist connect with Pete's arm again, this time harder than last.

"Again with the hitting," Pete said. "What did I just say about the hitting?"

"Well, don't be so gross and immature," Myka said. "And if it bothers you so much, next time I won't punch you in the arm, alright?"

"Oh really?" Pete said. "Are you actually going to change your ways?"

"Yeah, next time I'll aim closer to little Pete," Myka said. "So watch it, Lattimer."

"So violent," Pete said with mock horror. "You know, you and H.G. are like a super scary match made in heaven. A scary perfect team, if you ask me."

Instead of punching Pete, as Helena half expected, Myka laughed.

"Good," Myka said playfully. "Fear is power. We've got to keep you in line."

Pete must have smiled or offered some other kind of nonverbal communication, because Helena didn't hear him speak. After another second of silence, Myka spoke again.

"I guess Helena and I are quite a team, aren't we?"

Pete laughed at that in the way he did when he was teasing Myka.

"What?" Myka demanded.

"You've got it bad," he said. "With the big smile and the dreamy eyes. You're in deep, man."

"Hey, they weren't dreamy eyes," Myka protested. "Just, I don't know, shush before you wake her."

"If you insist," Pete said.

"I do," Myka said. "Can we please be done with this conversation now?"

"Hmm, I think so," Pete said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure_ Marley and Me _is starting soon anyway."

Myka sighed emphatically and probably rolled her eyes at Pete. A comfortable silence fell over the pair. Pete was probably plugging in his earphones and looking for the right channel. Myka shifted again, this time reclining her seat a bit more so that Helena could rest her head more comfortably.

A few minutes of effectively snuggling into Myka coupled with the low hum of the airplane had Helena quickly drifting closer and closer to actual sleep. Helena rarely fell completely asleep on planes, but she found that being near Myka, touching Myka, had an incredible calming effect.

Helena felt her head grow heavier against Myka's shoulder and let her hand fall from the arm rest so that it rested limply on Myka's knee. Then she felt Myka's hand on hers. Myka loosely linked their fingers together as she pressed a kiss to the top of Helena's head.

With that kind of affection, this was definitely going to be a delightful flight home.

* * *

The plane ride was long. Most plane rides that Myka took were long, but now there were a whole pile of things making it feel twice as long as it should have. To start with, they just happened to be flying directly into the wind. Then they hit more bumpy patches than usual.

But, more than anything else, Helena's proximity, her hand on Myka's knee and her head on Myka's shoulder, made Myka feel like she was flying straight from Boston to Australia rather than South Dakota.

Because, for all of her claims that Pete's presence softened the edge, it hadn't softened _that_ much. Myka still fought the very strong impulse to stick her tongue down Helena's throat every time they caught each other's eye while they'd been waiting at the airport, which was quite a bit, since Myka couldn't help looking at Helena every few minutes.

Myka knew that she was being all kinds of obvious. She suspected that was part of the reason it'd been so easy to keep Pete from commenting on it until they were in the sky. He was probably embarrassed by how obvious it was that they wanted nothing more than to be naked and alone together.

Myka wasn't usually so easily distracted, nor did she usually have such a horrible poker face. She just could not help herself. It was as if all the time she spent ignoring, denying her feelings for Helena had been her absolute limit. Now that they'd, well, done things, Myka could not even manage to pretend any more.

Thanks to whatever deity exists out there, at least the ride from their small regional airport was quick and traffic free. The lack of traffic was one of the few perks of working and living in the middle of nowhere, USA.

Pete suggested they drop the static bag and ring off at the Warehouse first, but that would have been at least 15 minutes that they didn't need to waste. The ring wasn't a particularly dangerous artifact; it was the kind of artifact the manual said could be locked in the office of the B&B until the next time someone went to the Warehouse. So those were 15 minutes that Myka saw no point in wasting, not when she'd spent hours on edge with absolutely no release. Even the innocent handholding on the plane, however pleasant, had only made it worse.

And every second that passed made it worse and worse.

As Pete slowed to turn into the B&B driveway, he broke the silence that had fallen over the three of them.

"So, I've got a plan," he said.

"A plan?" Myka asked. She usually humored Pete and his plans, but rarely ever liked the answer she got to that question.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay in the car and you and H.G. are going into the B&B," Pete said seriously, as if this were some kind of covert ops. "You are going to send everyone in that building out to the car with the promise that I will drive them to and treat them at the ice cream emporium in Featherhead."

"And?" Myka asked.

"And then," Pete said. He put the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "You are going to go up to your bedroom and have your way with H.G."

"Actually she already—

"Helena!" Myka said, feeling her cheeks burn red hot.

Pete smirked.

"It's not a state secret, Mykes. I kind of figured that one out with H.G. being all happy and you being more tightly wound than usual," Pete said. Myka gave him a dirty look. "Anyway, you go upstairs and get naked with H.G., and I'll take the kids for ice cream. With the drive, that's a solid hour and half at least. Two and a half if I talk Claudia into a mini-golf rematch."

"But, I, Pete, you don't have to," Myka stammered. On one hand she was grateful that they'd have the house to themselves, and she really didn't want to waste anymore time questioning the offer. On the other hand, she really wasn't sure how she felt about Pete emptying the house just so that she could have sex as noisily as she wanted. It just felt vaguely weird that the man she'd come to see as a brother was trying to help her get laid hours after walking in on her in the process of getting laid.

"I know I don't," Pete said. "But I really do have an ice cream craving, and you don't eat sweets much anyway, so it works out."

"Thank you, Pete," Helena said patting his shoulder from the back seat. "I am certainly not one to question such an offer."

Helena opened the door of the SUV and looked back at Myka.

"Come along, love," Helena said as she hopped out and closed the door behind her.

"Love? She's calling you love now?"

"It's a Victorian thing. She uses it with Caludia sometimes," Myka said lamely. Pete raised his eyebrows, probably recalling at the same time as Myka that Helena had never addressed Myka in that way before this trip. Then there was the fact that they both knew that the word had an entirely different meaning now than when she used it with Claudia. "Oh, shut up."

"Didn't say a word," Pete said. "She could be calling you much worse stuff."

Myka shook her head and grinned at him as she opened the door.

"Thanks, Pete," Myka said. "You're not so bad sometimes."

"Back at you, kid," he said.

Myka smiled and nodded once more before closing the door and walking towards the front porch.

**A/N-I've had large parts of this for awhile. This chapter was going to include some sexy shenanigans, but the smut is coming along very slowly for me. So I posted the lead up to the sexy time. Bunches of smutty goodness coming up in the next and (probably) final chapter :)**

**Thoughts on this chapter? Musings/requests on what should happen next? Can't promise anything, but I have been known to take requests...**

**Have a great day, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
